


You Are What You Eat

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Oral Sex, terrable puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel





	You Are What You Eat

      Adora walked through the Bright Moon halls leaning on Catra. Catra’s suit was more disheveled than normal, and Adora had ditched her heels long ago. The brunette had busied herself during the walk by kissing Adora anywhere she could.

       “Alright, Pussy cat, let’s get inside before we pass out in the hall.”

       “Oh, Adora, sweet, naïve, beautiful Adora. We aren’t going to sleep.”

       “Hmmm? And why is that?”

       “Well, people say, you are what you eat. And I’m about to show you why I’m called a _pussy_ cat.” Catra purred into her ear. Adora let herself get dragged into their shared room.

       Catra was quick to lock the door and sit Adora on the bed.

       “I want you to relax princess and let me spoil you.” Before Adora could respond Catra dove under her dress and removed her under wear.

       “Catra!”

       “Good, get some practice in, it’s the only thing you’ll be able to say in a second~” Adora almost questioned when she was talking about when she felt a lick on her most privet part.

       The blond was caught so off guard all she could do was squeak. Catra seemed encouraged by the squeak and kept licking with frevor.

       Eventually she had Adora moaning. Then she added a finger, and heard Adora choke on spit.

       “You alright?”

       “Please keep going, if you stop I’ll go mad.”

       “Your wish is my command, Princess.” Catra purred into her. Adora moaned as Catra went back to work.

       It wasn’t long before pleasure washed over Adora, and she fell back onto the bed. Catra stayed down ‘cleaning’ up for a bit before popping out from under the dress, licking her lips.

       “Catra… Wow.” She panted out.

       “Thanks.” Catra kissed her then went about changing both to night clothes.

       “What about you?” Adora asked.

       “You can return the favor another time. But we’re both tired, and I’m stuff from _eating out_.” Adora hit her for the pun but let her curl up non the less.

       “I love you.”

       “Love you too.”

       The shared one last kiss before dozing off.


End file.
